mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sour Sweet Memories
Dillon left the Galley with a quick apology to Henry. "Sorry... Not hungry." ~ He'd originally been under the impression that the man wasn't staying, but Dillon didn't mind sharing the room with Dimitri. He knew Vas probably wanted to be left alone. He pulled back the thin blanket and got in the same bed as before- the one without anything under it. He checked that everything was as it should be in his bag once more before holding the pillow over his face and letting out an angry growl into it. Despite having only been awake for a short 'day', he managed to clear his mind enough to fall asleep. ~ "What's your favorite flower?" "Hmm... Probably you." She laughed that cute laugh, gently smacking his shoulder. "No! Really..." He chuckled a bit. "I haven't really..." He looked around the luscious green garden. It was a little Haven away from the city... Except it was in the city. The projections on the green house glass made it seem like it was somewhere far away, though. It was such a great little place. It was warm, smelled sweet, and the sound of the trickling fountain was relaxing. "Probably... Lillies. No, roses. Blue roses." She had that sweet smile. "Yeah... The blue ones are so pretty..." "What's your favorite?" "Right now? Blue roses." He felt a warm smile cross his face. "What did it used to be?" "When I was little, I loved snap dragons... Then lillies. Now it's Blue Roses." ~ When he woke up he felt a lingering gentle happiness at the simple memory... But then he remembered his last memory of her; her funeral. The sorrow flooded back in. He took a deep breath, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes before letting it out as a sigh. He didn't have many tears left to shed. The last month had made him partially numb here and there. He sat up to find himself alone in the room. He had no idea if Dimitri had come and gone or not. All he knew was that his head was killing him and he felt dizzy like the night before. ~ When he got to the shower, Dorian and Jacy were just leaving it. They didn't speak. Dillon let them pass by in silence before entering for a quick shower. He didn't mind the cold. He'd taken plenty of cold showers while burning up with fevers. ~ He was supposed to have Gill help him with whatever he was doing today.... But what was he doing today? What needed doing today? From his understanding the task that stood out to him was whatever Thomas was doing. Fixing the engine... Which Dillon had no way to help with. He figured he could stop by the engine room anyway to see if there was anything they could help with. First, he entered the Galley and felt a scowl instantly slide into place. Samson was seated at the table with a cup of coffee.